All I Want For Christmas Is You
by Matt.PFan
Summary: I know Christmas is over but I couldn't put it on before


**I know Christmas is over but I wanted to do this fic. I hope you like it.**

# 

**All I Want For Christmas Is You**

_and so this is christmas _

and what have we done 

another year over 

a new one just begun 

and so this is christmas 

i hope you have fun 

your near and your dear ones 

your old and your young 

and so merry christmas 

and a happy new year 

let's hope it's a good one 

without any fear 

and so this is christmas (war is over...) 

for weak and for strong (...if you want it) 

for rich and for poor one 

the freedom so young 

and so merry christmas 

and a happy new year 

let's hope it's a good one without any fear (2x) 

war is over - if you want it 

war is over - if you want it 

war is over - if you want it 

war is over - if you want it 

The song slowly faded out as the phone rang for the fifth time. It sounded impatient. Almost as if it knew what needed to be said by the person on the end of the line. 

An attractive woman came into the room. As she walked about she started picking up toys and magazines. She hadn't even noticed that the phone had been ringing. Finally she stopped and registered that the phone was ringing. She picked it up and spoke into the receiver. 

"Hello, Monica Bing speaking." 

"Hey, babe" The voice at the other end rang out into her ear. It was Chandler, her husband and the love of her life. She smiled as she thought of him. He had been in a conference in New Jersey and was supposed to be coming back to them soon. "You Ok? You didn't answer the phone for ages." 

Monica looked around. Playing on the floor was her 5 year old daughter, Alexa. 

"Alexa, sweetie, why didn't you answer the phone." 

"I'm not allowed to answer the phone, it could have been an axe-murderer." 

"It's only Daddy." 

"You can never be too careful." 

Monica sighed and went back to the phone. 

"So why are you ringing at this time shouldn't you be on your way home?" 

"That's the thing, babe. Some clients have just turned up and they insist on having the meeting now." 

"Don't they celebrate Christmas?" Monica grumbled. She knew it wasn't Chandler's fault but it was really upsetting. 

"Listen, I'm really and truly sorry and if I could I would do anything to get out of this meeting. You carry on up the cabin and I'll catch you up. I'll be there on time - I promise." 

"I know. Anything you want?" 

"Let me speak to Alexa." 

Monica handed the phone to Alexa and walked into Alexa's bedroom. The walls were yellow and blue with ducks and balloons on. It was a bit young for a 5 year old but Alexa loved it, she had had it since she was a baby. Monica's eyes gazed around the room. She saw a bed with about 20 stuffed animals in, a bookcase crammed with books for little children as well as one timeless classic - Pride and Prejudice. Alexa loved it and would insist on being sent to sleep by it. Monica heard a gugrling noise and she shook herself out of her trance. She walked over to the cot in the corner and peered down. A little boy with brown hair smiled back at her. She reached down and picked him up. 

"Have a good sleep, Dylan. It's nearly your birthday and Christmas day. Imagine you being a year old. Such a big boy." 

"Da." That was Dylan's answer to everything. 

Monica sighed. It would be Dylan's first Christmas and first birthday and Chandler wouldn't be there to celebrate it. As Monica realised this the tears came into her eyes. She sat down on the floor and held Dylan close to her as she cried and cried. 

Chandler looked at his watch. It was 10.30 and it didn't seem like the meeting was going to finish soon. He glanced up and saw the clients talking about something to do with computers but he wasn't listening. Why should he suffer just because they didn't like Christmas. Yea, why should he? Deciding that he shouldn't, he got up and start gathering all the bits of paper together and put them into his briefcase. Everyone stopped and looked at him. 

"What are you doing, Mr Bing?" One of the men asked. 

"I'm leaving." 

"I can see that, but why?" 

"It's Christmas. Now, I don't care what happened to you at some point to make you hate Christmas but that doesn't mean the rest of us should suffer." With that he picked up his briefcase and walked out of the meeting room. The next plane to where the cabin was, was in 15 minutes and the airport was 1/2 hour away. It was about a 4 hour drive. Chandler sighed heavily. He knew there was no hope but he couldn't give up. 

Monica kissed her hand and the placed it on Dylan's head and then on Alexa's. They were both fast asleep in a chair. They had arrived at the cabin about 20 minutes ago. It was 11.55 - only 5 minutes until Christmas and Dylan's birthday. It was quite chilly so Monica grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around Dyland and Alexa. Picking up her mug of hot chocolate she walked to the window and watched the snow fall down. Seeing the snow and it's whiteness made Monica think of Chandler. Chandler wasn't as pure as the snow but she knew that he tried to be in everything he did with her. She glanced down at her engagement ring and wedding ring. 

"Engagement ring - $8,000." 

"Tweenies video - $13.99." Alexa's voice spoke up. Monica smiled and walked over to sit on the arm of the chair. She put her arm around Alexa and kissed her forehead. They were both remembering things that Chandler had given them. 

"New TV - $200." 

"Stuffed tiger - $15." 

"Keeping my promises - priceless." A voice said. Monica and Alexa looked up quickly. Standing in front of them was Chandler. His coat was covered in snow - as was his hair and face. His coat was opened and you could see that his tie was crooked. 

Monica stood up and slowly walked over to him as if he were a vision. She stared deeply into his eyes. She could feel him staring back and then she felt his lips on hers. Closing her eyes she wrapped her arms around Chandler's neck. Then she heard a giggle. 

"Mummy's kissing -" Alexa's sentence was cut off. 

"Dadda." Dylan finished off. Monica and Chandler stopped kissing and looked over at Dylan who was grinning at his success. 

"Best Christmas ever." Chandler whispered into Monica's ear. 

"I agree." She whispered back. 

The only light now in the room came from the candles which were situated around the edge. Chandler and Monica were sitting next to each other drinking wine. Chandler placed his glass down on the floor and stood up. 

"May I have the first Christmas dance, Mrs Bing?" 

"You may, Mr Bing." She told him as she set her glass down next to his. Taking his outstretched hand, she let him lead her to the middle of the room. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. Leaning her head against his shoulder, she closed her eyes and waited for the music to start. 

_ I don't want a lot for Christmas _

There is just one thing 

I need I don't care about the presents 

Underneath the Christmas tree 

I just want you for my own 

More than you could ever know 

Make my wish come true 

All I want for Christmas is you 

I don't want a lot for Christmas 

There is just one thing I need, and 

I Don't care about the presents 

Underneath the Christmas tree 

I don't need to hang my stocking 

There upon the fireplace 

Santa Claus won't make me happy 

With a toy on Christmas day 

I just want you for my own 

More than you could ever know 

Make my wish come true 

All I want for Christmas is you, youuuuu, ooh ooh baby, oh oh 

I won't ask for much this Christmas 

I won't even wish for snow, and I 

I just want to keep on waiting 

Underneath the mistletoe 

I won't make a list and send it 

To the North Pole for Saint Nick 

I won't even stay up late 

To hear those magic reindeer play 

'Cuz I just want you here tonight 

Holding on to me so tight 

What more can I do 

Baby all I want for Christmas is you, youuuu, ooh baby 

All the lights are shining 

So brightly everywhere 

And the sound of children's 

Laughter fills the air 

And everyone is singing 

I hear those sleigh bells ringing 

Santa won't you bring me 

The one I really need 

Won't you please bring my baby to me quickly, yeah 

Ohh ohh, I don't want a lot for Christmas 

This is all I'm asking for I just want to see my baby 

Standing right outside my door 

Ohh ohh, I just want you for my own 

More than you could ever know 

Make my wish come true 

Baby all I want for Christmas is you, you ooh, baby 

All I want for Christmas is you, ooh baby (repeat to fade.) 

Monica lifted her head up off his shoulder and gazed into his eyes. 

"You're the best Christmas present ever." 

"I know." He told her with a cheeky smile on his face. Before she could giggle he kissed her - making all her troubles and fears fly away. 

_(Authors note: - The bit near the end with the money was like the mastercard advert - just so u know.)_


End file.
